


Centripetal Force

by Magnolia822



Series: The Landed Series [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Plot What Plot, Romance, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnolia822/pseuds/Magnolia822
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, it’s the story of the “other” time Arthur and Merlin invited a friend to play. That friend would be Percival. The fourth in The Landed Series, this fic takes place (chronologically) one year after “Landed” and one before “In-Flight Entertainment”/"Green Light." Arthur POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Centripetal Force

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Asya_Ana for the beta!

Arthur wasn’t exactly sure how he’d come to be flat on his back on the bed he shared with Merlin, being slowly worked over by his boyfriend’s talented mouth and fingers as Percy—bloody Percival Edington, world famous rugby-player and one of Arthur’s oldest mates, watched, massive erection in hand.  
  
  
An erection that was going to breach him in just minutes, Arthur thought, groaning with desire. From between his legs, Merlin looked up and smiled. God, he looked so sexy with Arthur’s cock in his mouth, fingers disappearing into Arthur’s arse and curling in that perfect way. He blinked slowly, thick lashes falling as he resumed his task: getting Arthur stretched enough for Percy, because Arthur had never had something that size inside him before. Even the thought of Merlin watching Percy fucking him was too much. Arthur closed his eyes and tried to control himself.

  


*****

  
They’d gone out to the pub that night to celebrate Merlin’s new job, and where the original crowd had included a few of Merlin’s colleagues and some of Arthur’s friends, as the hours drew on their friends had departed, and Merlin and Arthur decided to go to the club where they’d spent a memorable night their first week together. Merlin was drinking margaritas and smelled and tasted like them, sweet and citrusy, and Arthur held him as they danced, wondering aloud where Merlin had gotten his sense of rhythm. Arthur could hold his own, but there was no doubt of who was the more skilled partner.  
  
“I was born with it,” Merlin told him. “The gay gene, you know.”  
  
“That’s so cliché. And anyway, I’m gay and I didn’t get that gene. Not that one that makes your hips do —”  
  
“This?” Merlin asked, sliding against him, arching his back so Arthur had to hold him up as he dipped, the long line of his neck visible and ripe for sucking.  
  
Merlin popped back up and grinned. “Not everyone can be as perfect as me.”  
  
Just as Arthur started to answer, a shout from the right made him turn his head. He couldn’t believe it. Out of the middle of the thronging crowd, bloody Percy Edington, one of Arthur’s old Eton mates, came barreling up to them.  
  
“Arthur fucking Pendragon! It’s been years, mate!” Percy bellowed, enveloping him in a crushing, sweaty hug.  
  
He was the last person Arthur ever expected to see in a gay club, but he nearly lifted Arthur off the floor in his enthusiasm, like it wasn’t strange at all that he was wearing a muscle shirt and tight jeans that clung to his hips, leaving nothing to the imagination, especially with Arthur trussed up against him. Arthur had already gotten aroused dancing with Merlin, and the proximity of Percy’s fit, masculine body didn’t do anything to settle his libido.  
  
Though Percival had always been big, now he was huge, his neck corded with muscle. As a professional rugby player he was known for his ruthlessness in a scrum, but off the field he was more like a lumbering puppy. And now he apparently frequented gay clubs. There’d been some rumor in the press, but nothing concrete. In any case, Arthur understood; he hadn’t exactly been open about his sexuality when they were at school.  
  
Once Percy set Arthur down, he turned to Merlin. “And who’s this,” he asked Arthur, smiling from one to the other.  
  
“I’m Merlin,” Merlin shouted over the din of the music, offering his hand.  
  
“My boyfriend,” Arthur added, a tiny bit jealous at the way Merlin grinned back at Percy as his fingers disappeared in Percy’s clutch.  
  
“Well isn’t that just grand,” Percy had said, “Art’s a lucky man.”  
  
“I’m lucky too.”  
  
Arthur smiled at Merlin, their eyes meeting, and the desire that had begun to wane ignited again, as it always did. God how he loved this man. This man who’d moved across the ocean, left everything he’d ever known and his family, all for Arthur.  
  
“Can I buy you lads a drink?” Percy asked, breaking the spell.  
  
Merlin nodded, and Arthur felt a strong arm wrap around his back as Percy led him and Merlin toward the bar. The atmosphere of the club didn’t exactly make for easy conversation, and so the three of them took their drinks to the back lounge area, settling on a large black leather sofa, Arthur on one side of Percy, Merlin on the other.  
  
Before they knew it, one drink turned into three, polite conversation became laced with sensuous tension. Somehow Arthur had moved closer to Percival, closer to Merlin, and Percival’s arms were behind their backs, encompassing them both. That was when Arthur noticed the substantial bulge snug at Percy’s fly, and when he did, he couldn’t look away.  
  
It was just so . . . big. Definitely aroused. And Arthur had been hard almost the entire time, with the music and the dim lights and the proximity to his lover and his old friend.  
  
Percival cocked an eyebrow in challenge; obviously he’d noticed Arthur staring. Arthur looked up, embarrassed, to see Merlin laughing. He reached over and touched Arthur’s arm, giving it a squeeze.  
  
“It’s okay,” Merlin said. “It’s pretty impressive.”  
  
Merlin had always been so easy with his sexuality. It seemed almost effortless for him, though he often assured Arthur that hadn’t always been the case. Arthur had only recently stood up for their relationship to his father, who didn’t approve but was slowly coming around now that he knew Merlin was here to stay, and Arthur would only continue the Pendragon dynasty through adoption. Maybe. Someday. Merlin loved kids, even though he did his fair share of complaining that British students were just as lazy as Americans.  
  
“So,” Percy said, shifting in his seat, palming himself. “Do you want to get out of here, or . . .”  
  
In the pause that followed, Arthur looked to Merlin. His eyes were heavy-lidded and he was smiling—a combination Arthur knew meant Merlin was horny.  
  
“Um,” Merlin said, biting his lip and looking at Arthur.  
  
Percy stretched his legs out and moved to get up. “I’m going to run to the loo and try to piss, if I can get rid of this,” he said, chuckling softly. “No pressure. You two let me know.”  
  
Once Percy had excused himself, Arthur found himself with a lapful of squirming Merlin, kissing his neck, his lips.  
  
“Jesus,” Arthur whispered as Merlin ground his erection against his stomach.  
  
“What do you think?” Merlin asked. “Do you feel weird?”  
  
At the moment, Arthur didn’t feel anything but the need to get off, and the idea of taking Percy home was incredibly appealing. They’d talked about this before, the potential of inviting a third person to join them, though before it had only been hypothetical. Arthur had never had a threesome, but Merlin had in college. Sometimes he was envious of the experiences Merlin had that he’d never allowed himself, though he’d never admit to it.  
  
“You’re thinking too much,” Merlin said, kissing him again. “I can feel how much you want this.” He ground down on Arthur’s erection to prove his point.  
  
“Do you?”  
  
Merlin mouthed the pulse point at his neck, lips fluttering. “Yes,” he said. “But I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”  
  
“You think he’s attractive.”  
  
“Of course,” Merlin said. “But so do you.”  
  
Before Arthur could get jealous, Merlin was whispering dirty things in his ear. “I want to watch him fuck you,” Merlin said. “With that huge cock. Will you let me, Arthur? Will you let me open you up, hmm?”  
  
He grasped Merlin’s arse, drew him closer. Images buzzed through his mind, possibilities, and he wanted all of them. “Merlin, fuck.”  
  
“Exactly.” Merlin sucked on Arthur’s bottom lip, drawing his mouth open, and Arthur went weak as their tongues slid together. He didn’t know if it was the alcohol or the way Merlin was moving on his lap, but he’d lost all sense of time and place. He squeezed the flesh of Merlin’s arse in his palms, kneading it.  
  
“It’ll be so good for you,” Merlin said. “It’s got me so hard.”  
  
And Merlin was so very hard, his hips gyrating to the beat of the music as they kissed.  
  
A few more minutes must have passed; Arthur was startled when the couch dipped, drawing him out of his lust-haze. Merlin gave Percy a shy smile, lips wet from where Arthur had licked them as he pulled away.  
  
He smiled back; it was the openness and honesty there that helped Arthur make the final decision.  
  
“So what do you say?” Percy asked.  
  
Arthur was the one to reply. “We say yes.”  
  
After that, things were a blur—the ride with Merlin in both of their laps, the hot shock of feeling Percy’s cock through his jeans, the firm musculature of his thighs.  
  
They had privacy in the back of Arthur’s car, the tinted window locked so as to spare Arthur’s driver the show. Percy kissed slowly, and though the hands holding Arthur’s face in place were probably strong enough to crush his skull, they were gentle in their firmness. Merlin nipped along the curve of Arthur’s jaw, his hands roving down to where Arthur was hard, squeezing.  
  
Watching Merlin and Percy didn’t inspire anger or jealousy in Arthur; no, it was too mesmerizing. Merlin’s fine angular features contrasted with Percy’s strong lines, glimpses of tongues and teeth between lips full and red from kissing.  
  
“I’m sure glad I met up with you lads,” Percy said, breathless as they pulled up to the curb.  
  
Arthur felt giddy, probably from the blood loss. There was certainly none in his brain at the moment.  
  
They didn’t waste any time on preliminaries; instead, they went straight to the bedroom—Merlin first, the others trailing after him.  
  
Merlin had already begun undressing by the time Arthur entered the room and switched on the light.  
  
Percy glanced around. “Nice,” he said.  
  
“It’s not as posh as Timberlay,” Arthur said, remembering the visit Percy has spent with Arthur and his family at their country house when they’d been younger.  
  
“Yeah, but it’s cozier, you know. And it’s still pretty fucking posh, Art.”  
  
Arthur glanced around at his expensive, yet spare furnishings. He liked to keep things simple, but Merlin always complained they needed more color. Thus, the bed was decorated in all kinds of colorful pillows and a comforter Merlin’s mother had made.  
  
A comforter a very naked Merlin, cock jutting, was now in the process of pulling off and piling on the floor.  
  
“You two can talk all you want about the decor. I’m getting on with things,” Merlin said, wrinkling his nose.  
  
Percy audibly gulped, noticing Merlin’s nudity for the first time, and hastened to pull off his shirt, undo his trousers.  
  
Arthur stared.  
  
Jesus, the chest muscles on the man could probably crack a walnut if he was so inclined, and when Percy pulled down his jeans, a fat, long cock sprung out, too big to stand at full attention.  
  
“My, my, would you look at you now,” Merlin said. Percy blushed and went to him, looking so huge next to Merlin, like he could split him apart with that cock. Realizing he was the only one still fully dressed, Arthur shed his clothes quickly. His erection was throbbing, balls aching from pent up release, and his Y-fronts were damp with precome. He needed on that bed, and now.  
  
Merlin held out his arms as Arthur approached, drawing him down, whispering soothing things into his hair as he settled in.  
  
It was a tangle of bodies. Percy splayed out on the bed, working himself as Arthur dipped down to taste that giant cock. It was musky with sweat and the building arousal, and Arthur swirled his tongue around the sticky head, making Percival groan as he gently stroked Arthur’s hair. He sucked at the tip, trying to take in more, his eyes rolling back in his head as Merlin’s mouth found his own erection, giving him the slow suck he needed to relieve some of the pressure.  
  
Soon it wasn’t enough. Arthur had a cock in his mouth and he needed something in his arse, something . . .  
  
Like Merlin’s fingers.  
  
Merlin had somehow found the lube, and he was sliding his finger against Arthur’s hole, pressing just a bit inside, teasing him.  
  
It made Arthur release Percival’s cock to tell Merlin off.  
  
“More, you,” he said.  
  
“Good things come . . .” Merlin started.  
  
“Don’t make me wait,” Arthur said, nearly pleading now, and not caring. He needed Merlin’s fingers inside.  
  
He got them. Merlin bit his lip and slid, not one, but two fingers into Arthur’s clenching hole, the burn of the initial intrusion giving way almost instantly to pleasure. Arthur rocked forward to take them deeper, then turned his head, which was resting on Percy’s solid abs, back to the task of sucking him off.  
  
From the awkward angle, he could only get a bit of Percy inside his mouth, but Percy fucked against his lips as Merlin took Arthur with his fingers, and it was heaven, the sounds of heavy breathing, soft moans. Percy slid one of his fingers inside Arthur’s mouth alongside his cock, and that almost did Arthur in, but it was when Merlin pressed Arthur’s legs back to tongue his hole that Arthur lost it, coming in hot stripes all over his belly and chest.  
  
Percy moved from beneath him, and Arthur’s head fell back, eyes opening in shock when he felt a tongue lick the traces of his release. And then another. The two men cleaned him with their mouths before their lips met over Arthur’s body in a messy kiss that had his prick twitching again.  
  
He watched in rapt attention as Merlin moved up the bed, joining himself to Percy, his slim frame enveloped in Percy’s arms, and then Percy was wanking both of their cocks together in one hand, his massive erection dwarfing Merlin’s, though Merlin’s was above average in length.  
  
“Fuck,” Merlin said, reaching his hand out to Arthur, who took it. “Gonna come.”  
  
Arthur couldn’t see it, but he could see Merlin’s face contort, smell his familiar, musky release, hear the slippery sound as Merlin’s come slicked Percy’s movement.  
  
He realized with some amazement he was getting hard again, and started to stroke himself slowly with his free hand, memorizing the sight in front of him. Percy still hadn’t come.  
  
Merlin shuddered a final time and slunk down to join Arthur on the bed, still holding his hand.  
  
“Oh god,” Merlin said, out of breath.  
  
“You’re so fucking sexy,” Arthur said, kissing his hand, then his lips. “I love you.”  
  
“Mmm,” Merlin kissed him back lazily. “But that was just the appetizer.”  
  
“I was hoping you’d say that,” Percy said.  
  
The erection he was holding looked painfully hard, purple as a bruise, the head wet. Arthur’s mouth watered. He wanted it inside.  
  
“Do you want Percy to fuck you, Arthur?” Merlin whispered, loud enough for Percy to hear.  
  
Arthur looked between the two men, Merlin’s face soft with sated pleasure, Percy’s hungry.  
  
“Yes,” he said weakly.  
  
“Well,” Merlin said, rising with a sly grin, “I’ve got to do a better job of getting you ready.”  
  
Arthur grit his teeth as Percy helped Merlin position him. Propped by pillows, legs in the air, arse exposed, Arthur couldn’t grip his cock the way he wanted to, but that didn’t matter when Merlin started working him again, laving his rim with his tongue, pressing his fingers inside.  
  
Percy watched, eyes latched on where Merlin’s mouth was busy, his tongue lapping up to Arthur’s balls, then down to wet fingers already squelching with lube.  
  
“How many can you take?” Merlin asked.  
  
Arthur bit his lip, feeling so needy. “More.”  
  
“Good. You’ll need more. And more lube.”  
  
Percy was behind Merlin then, leaning over, squeezing the bottle of lube right where Merlin’s fingers were slipping into Arthur.  
  
“Condoms?” he asked. Merlin made a motion, said something, but Arthur could barely understand.  
  
Merlin’s eyes were bright, and when Arthur looked up he noticed with satisfaction that he was hard again.  
  
It was amazing, but soon fingers weren’t enough. Arthur wanted to be fucked. He made an impatient noise.  
  
“You’re being so good, so good,” Merlin crooned, and then he was urging Arthur to move his hips down toward the edge of the bed.  
  
And then Percy was there, looming above him, his face cloudy with lust.  
  
“Wanted to do this for quite a while,” Percy said.  
  
“You have?” Arthur rasped out.  
  
“Yes. And I’m going to take it slow. I want this to last.”  
  
Arthur nodded, forced himself to keep his eyes open as Percy positioned himself between Arthur’s spread legs, feet barely reaching his shoulders.  
  
The first press of Percy’s cockhead awoke every nerve in Arthur’s body. He arched, his own cock full again, wanting to be stroked.  
  
“Shh,” Percy said as if he were quieting a horse. “I’ll take care of you.”  
  
Inch by excruciating, blissful inch, Percy sank into him; Arthur felt it everywhere, his arse, his gut, his cock, his toes. And when Percy bottomed out with a deep groan, Arthur lost his breath, trying to relax to accommodate the stretch. It was a little too much, and he tensed, but then Merlin was there at his side, whispering, petting him, kissing his face.  
  
“Okay?” Percy asked through gritted teeth.  
  
Arthur relaxed against Merlin’s body, let himself breathe. Merlin smelled so good, like sex and himself, like their life together. He opened his eyes and nodded.  
  
Percy had meant it when he said he’d take it slow. He pumped his hips in a steady rhythm, rocking Arthur’s body, making him gasp as discomfort gave way to incredible pleasure. All the while Merlin was there, touching him, stroking his cock back to fullness, giving Percy words of encouragement.  
  
“Feels amazing,” Percy said, gathering Arthur’s legs up to give himself more leverage.  
  
“God, just like that.”  
  
It went on and on, those strokes that lit him up from the inside, dragging and sure and a bit maddening when Arthur demanded more, faster.  
  
“Faster? Are you sure you can take it?” Percy said, panting.  
  
“I can fucking take it, Edington.”  
  
“Shit.”  
  
The cock inside him began pumping fast, broad hips between his thighs pistoning, and Arthur wrapped his legs around Percy, urging him on, sure he’d come again if he just had a little more . . .  
  
There. Arthur groaned, cock twitching on his stomach. Merlin was holding him tight, bracing him against the onslaught as Percy pounded into him, opening him up, leaving him raw.  
  
“Can you come like this?” Merlin asked.  
  
“Your . . . mouth.”  
  
It was more than he had ever imagined. His eyes locked with Percy’s as Merlin swallowed his cock down to the root, worked it with his hands as Percy took Arthur harder.  
  
“Here it is,” Percy said, eyes dropping down to where Merlin was sucking Arthur. “Fuck.”  
  
His hips slammed once, twice more, and that, coupled with Merlin’s mouth on Arthur’s cock, finished Arthur, maybe for good. He came with a blinding force, shuddering, his whole body locking up as Merlin sucked him and Percy stilled inside, his cock pulsing.  
  
When Arthur finally recovered from the orgasm, he opened his eyes to watch Merlin come a second time, this time in Percy’s mouth.

***

  
Later that night, well, morning really, as the sun had just begun to rise, Percival had gone and Arthur climbed into bed beside Merlin, seeking out his warmth. Already half asleep, Merlin mumbled and wormed into Arthur’s arms.  
  
“I love you so much,” Arthur whispered as Merlin’s breath evened out. As much as he’d enjoyed this evening’s activities, they’d also made him realise something that perhaps he already knew.  
  
Merlin was the best thing that had ever happened to him.


End file.
